


The Colliding Love

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Engagement, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "So, Mister Potter," and his eyes are on me like if I am a prey. "Can you think of a better way to tell someone do you love him then saving his life, even while putting yours at risk?"My hearts is skipping a beat already.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	The Colliding Love

It was the first time Harry saw Draco talking in front of a crowded classroom. His shiny white blond hair catching his own curiosity, and making Harry feels like if he was the most fortunate man in the world. 

Or maybe... Unfortunate, if Draco's glare was something to go by.

But, Draco was still ethereally beautiful. His milky skin catching the light, his plump lips redder than ever and his words... A completely show of his talented tongue. 

"As I was saying before being interrupted," he says, his silver eyes, looking at all his students. "The jealousy is a natural emotion in humans, and even more in animals. However, where humans are able to hid their own emotions, animals cannot. Their display of jealousy can vary, depending on how much the male or the female see its counterpart appropriate for a better chance at reproductions. While humans, sometimes, are less predictable while displaying their jealousy, there is always a few characteristics that can be appreciate while both are in a jealousy state," Draco swept the students with his eyes. All of them, playing attention to what he is saying, most of them taking notes. "The first thing all of you, as future psychologist, have to understand is that usually, humans are not good at knowing their own feelings. Therefore, one can confuse angriness with sadness, or wanting to copulate with real love," I listen a few students giggle while other are chocking with their own spit. "So, the first step to help someone to cooperate with any kind of emotion is, to actually, help them to understand them. While this part can take a few weeks, even a few months, is essentially to start in there, helping the patients to understand what is happening inside their own minds, so they can understand the recent events of their lives." 

A hand is raised in the air and tiny girl with black hair is looking directly at my future husband. 

"Yes, Miss Barenboing?" he directs his attention to her. 

"Have you ever been confused about your feelings, professor Black?" 

"Pretty sure I have never been, Miss Barenboing," he answers her with his Malfoy mask in place. 

But I cannot help it and snort, really loudly. And all the heads in the room are staring at me now. 

"Something funny you might want to share with the class, Mister Potter?" he asks me, like if we not know each other. 

"So, Professor Black, were you never confused when your husband tells you he loved you the first time?" I ask without a bit of regret. 

"Just so you know, Mister Potter, I don't have a husband," he answers me with his cool facade and that hit my heart pretty bad. "But I am pretty sure when my fiancée told me I was not surprised, and that is because he saved my life more than a couple of times," his gaze is shining with something evil. "So, Mister Potter," and his eyes are on me like if I am a prey. "Can you think of a better way to tell someone do you love him then saving his life, even while putting yours at risk?" 

All the eyes in the class are on me and I feel my cheeks burning up. I try to give an answer, but it fails me. Draco had just told me in front of all his students that he really loves me, enough to put his own life at risk. 

"I thought so, Mister Potter," and he turns in his heals while adjusting the jacket of his black tuxedo. "For next class I want and essay of ten pages," and the class is suddenly groaning. "About the similarities between the jealousy display behavior in humans and a mammal animal of your liking. Class dismissed." 

And once the classroom is empty, I let my magic wander to the door and shut it firmly with lock. 

"So, do you love me, Draco?" I asked him a few steps away from him. 

He inclines his head and let a kiss ghost over my lips. 

"I am not going to tell you twice in an hour, Potter," but he's leaning again to kiss me and I just enjoy it. 

"Lunch together in Wendy's?" I ask him and his eyes are so full of life and light that I feel again like the most blessed man on earth. 

"Let me gather my things, will you?" and my heart is bursting with love.


End file.
